


Here Lies the Abyss

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: After S1 Before S2, Bottom Mr. Robot, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Ellibot, Incest, M/M, Minor Violence, Near Future, Parent/Child Incest, Strangulation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 在滂沱大雨中，他那本該消失的瘋狂回來了。※ Mr. Robot受注意※ 接續S1E10，請務必看完該集※ 開頭仿原劇主角式旁白與各種一三人稱轉換，含大量心理獨白與壓力下的思緒跳躍，OOC注意





	Here Lies the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> 11/1: 更新一些錯字、格式錯誤與用詞

Elliot/Mr. Robot (After S1E10)

* * *

  
  
  
  
　　你還在嗎？  
  
　　我知道你在。  
  
　　你是我的幻想朋友。你不可能不在。  
  
　　兩年零七天。這是我記得的部分。算至分秒那般精準不太可能，有鑒於我們最後一次談話的狀況太混亂。  
  
　　兩年零七天的正常，然後我又開始跟你說話了。  
  
  
　　公寓窗台下被塞滿了一張狗床墊、一對狗碗，與一袋五公斤裝的乾飼料。均衡調理配方，袋子上是這麼寫的。Flipper仍舊尿在屋裡，尤其是外頭整天下雨或牠鬧脾氣的時候。平日，牠有70%的機率會在角落那個淺盤排泄。我曾以為只有貓才有砂盆，事實上狗也有，只是裡面不裝砂，而是尿布紙。  
  
　　或著你已經知道這件事了？透過我的雙眼。  
  
　　兩年了，我不確定你看見多少。  
  
　　是Angela帶來那些寵物用品的，如果你想知道的話。她說那讓她放鬆，從緊繃的工作環境中。她在Evil Corp工作，同樣兩年了，自從她下定決心要從內部瓦解這座高台開始。Darlene也出了一些力，買下那對不銹鋼碗。食物與水必須分開，她們這麼說，否則乾糧上的油脂會影響到水質，也會引發衛生問題。  
  
　　而倘若她們知道這場對話正在發生，Darlene會哭得滿臉都是睫毛膏，Angela則會緊皺眉頭，好像僅僅這麼做就能停止淚腺運作。你還記得那天廣場上的巨型廣告牆嗎？我們被包裹在層層光暈之中，與這麼多人見證實體的瘋狂。該死，我承諾過不再這麼做。 _我們_ 承諾過。  
  
　　兩年了，世界仍在瓦解。剝落成一塊塊碎片。  
  
　　事實是，我曾經想像過執行計畫後一切將會如何變化，可現實不完全符合想像。你以為扳倒了高高在上的惡人會使他們收斂、以為解放被長久奴役的群眾會使他們珍惜自由，少數人的確得救了，不再肩負重債、不再被輕易剝削，剩餘的人卻是上一個世界的殘遺，難以跳脫束縛。  
  
　　而那些自諭上帝的百分之一的百分之一的菁英份子只需換個名頭，運用殘遺創建新教，便能繼續坐在殿堂之上。羊群迫不及待地尾隨，像是抓住救命稻草般抓住這個虛幻的假象。  
  
　　Fsociety。一個在兩年後淪為流行用語的計畫。  
  
　　Romero不在乎，他滿足了，Fsociety是他駭客生涯中一筆巨作，他沒有表現出那份喜悅，他從不，但他那天在派對上喝了半打啤酒。Trenton則是如釋重負，她只想抵銷債務、讓家人自由，這個願望在她離開派對的兩天後落實。Mobley什麼都不想要。參與感？也許，還有一點身為駭客的成就，但那就是全部了。Darlene則想要兩極，她想要混亂，想要Evil Corp受難，作為奪走家人的代價，她還想要正常，想要她僅剩的、遊走在邊緣的血親正常。  
  
　　於是現在我們坐在這裡。什麼都沒有真正改變。時間消失得比想像中快──不過你是我想像的一部分，理論上，時間無法真正影響你。  
  
　　時間影響我，而孤獨總讓我以為自己會更早想起你的存在。  
  
　　兩年零七天。1450顆藥丸。當一個正常人的感覺十分詭異。想像你無時無刻都穿著泳衣，一層質地滑順卻又緊繃的布料牢牢貼在每一寸表皮上，那就是正常的感覺。  
  
　　你感覺得到嗎？那一層布料。  
  
　　由Trifluoperazine*與社會觀感所織成的布料。  
  
  
　　事實是，我想念自己的造物。  
  
　　Krysta說我應該接受現實。我能看出來，她眼中仍藏著恐懼，藏著被看透本質的恐懼。她的戒心更勝以往，更勝她剛離婚的那段日子。被Lenny與我接連背叛使她終於懂得信任的致命性，然後她告訴我接受現實、嘗試去依賴周遭的人，就好像她還不知道信任是一柄雙刃劍。  
  
　　就好像她還能繼續假裝，假裝提供這些建議能使她自己也學會忘卻一樣。  
  
　　Darlene跟Angela因為這件事再度變得親近了。她們時常帶給我星巴克，每個星期四舉辦三人午餐，每週還有兩天下午過來陪Flipper散步。 _我想念這個_ ，Angela總這麼說： _我想念我們三人悠閒地度過午後，或是單純地聊天玩耍。_ 她想念很多東西，童年的美好，尤其是它，然後她會跟Darlene聊生活瑣事，時裝、甜點與芭蕾，偶爾詢問我的意見，就像一切已經相安無事。  
  
　　像一切已相安無事。  
  
　　可我們知道。知道世界上除了安逸還存在著什麼。那些無法被消彌的缺陷，身為一個人類所必須擁有的情緒缺陷──孤獨是房裡的大象，永遠出不去，除非摧毀整棟房子──於是你只能吞下一顆又一顆藥丸，假裝那只是個過度逼真的掛畫。我吞了。吞了不少。直到泳衣不再像是泳衣，質變成了繭。  
  
　　於是現在，我們坐在這裡，我坐在我的沙發上，你坐在我的腦海中。城市仍被黑霧籠罩，黎明已經不遠。這是一個四人會議：你、我，Qwerty與Flipper。  
  
　　有一件事你必需知道。我再度與你說話的原因。  
  
　　那就是我正在發瘋。  
  
　　是的， _正在發瘋_ 。  
  
　　所以我們需要一個會議──所以我們四個坐在這裡。我們需要解決這個問題。  
  
　　我在我的沙發上，你在我的腦海中，Qwerty在魚缸內，Flipper在地板上。我正在發瘋。是的。是的。正在發瘋。桌上沒有粉末，不，這並不是毒品的副作用。桌上什麼都沒有，除了Flipper的狗繩跟一份報紙。我們孤立無援。  
  
　　Darlene已經離開兩天，說是要處理一些感情上的破事（她交了一個新男友，但忘了甩掉上一個），Angela四天前來過，冰箱裡還有她帶來的檸檬派，昨天她剛去外地出差。隔壁住進了一位新鄰居──不是死在裡面就不會影響屋價，他們是這麼說的，這就是為何隔壁被填滿得那麼快──吵鬧、酗酒，密碼難度比平均值更低。  
  
　　我們孤立無援。  
  
　　──諷刺的是，時間的確能令人淡忘一個人，就像土壤無聲地分解一切，又或許是我自己不願意想起Shayla。也許有一天我會淡忘所有人，也許，屆時孤獨也將不存在。  
  
　　但那需要多久？我總陷於等待之中，而 **他** 就坐在對面，你能看到嗎？ _坐在那張橘紅色的單人沙發上_ ，我瘋狂的來源。  
  
　　Angela在半年前買下那張昂貴沙發，好讓三人聊天時能面對面，即使一旁的餐椅能完全滿足這個需要。Evil Corp工資不菲，她能買下一整間店，如果她想要的話。取而代之，她買了成堆的高跟鞋、手工套裝、沙拉午餐與那張沙發。自從James Plouffe飲彈自盡，前兩項就成了她的心靈依賴。  
  
　　現在， **他** 坐在那張沙發上。  
  
　　手中拿著一份報紙。  
  
　　桌上那份報紙。  
  
　　他並不是幾分鐘前才出現，不，不是，他已經存在了十七個小時，我該更早告訴你這件事才對。他昨天深夜一點現身於玄關外，我開了門，讓他進來。他還是那副裝扮：褪色牛仔褲、深紅色法蘭絨襯衫、老舊格紋圍巾與素棕色制服外套。像個維修技工。像個瘋狂、瘋狂的，維修技工。  
  
　　他的衣服濕透了，圍巾貼在外套上，球帽帽沿狼狽地朝下滴水，即使窗外並無大雨。  
  
　　我知道自己不該這麼做，但他眼神疲憊，那是一個不曾出現在他臉上的表情，沒有平時的狂熱與自信，只是疲憊。  
  
　　之後，我們像在真空中一般沈默了十七個小時。他不看向我，只是在房中遊蕩，在等待什麼，忍耐什麼。  
  
　　他仍穿著那身衣服，在他把它們晾乾之後。地板上並無水漬，這代表我仍保有身體的控制權，他只是個虛像。他想要什麼？我試著觀察，但他穿回衣物後就靜靜坐在沙發上看書，像一尊色彩鮮明的石像。  
  
　　外套上那塊繡字的地方彷彿能將整個空間灼傷。  
  
　　於是現在我們在這裡，晚間六點，會議開始。我該怎麼做？給我一點建議，快──不、等等，你是我的幻想朋友，該死。這代表你所有的想法都是我給予的，這沒有用。  
  
　　也許我們該去見Krysta才對。她的意見不怎麼樣，但聊勝於無，我們總能談談氣象，還有人生規劃。她還能生出處方簽，更多的Trifluoperazine。吞下藥丸，讓正常回歸，一切還是張美麗的掛畫。  
  
　　這是個好建議── _或著_ 我們能弄點大麻。比嗎啡的成癮性更低，管道更多，風險也更小。  
  
　　然後他翻了一頁報紙，體育版，眉頭深鎖。  
  
　　他能聽見嗎？我腦中的聲音。 _還能_ 聽見嗎？有可能那些抗精神病藥物的確起了作用，讓他無法再輕易操控我，也聽不見我的思緒。  
  
　　 _長期用藥不保證能徹底根除症狀_ ，Krysta曾說： _但至少能緩解部分影響。_  
  
　　那是去年夏末。她說出這些話時雙眼直視前方，雙手交疊在膝上，聲音平穩。  
  
　　也許我已經摧毀她身為醫生的自信，在她心底深處，用恐懼將之狠狠磨碎，但她足夠勇敢，在這兩年間從未顯露出分毫軟弱。絕望，那是存在於每個人之中的黑沼。無法治癒病人的絕望、得不到幸福的絕望，與自身的可悲被看穿的絕望。就像每一個正常運作的正常人，Krysta竭力裝作那些黑沼不存在。  
  
　　或許讓我回歸正常的唯一一個方法，就是同樣學會去忽視絕望──或是那進而衍生出的瘋狂──一如忽視過甜的星巴克焦糖拿鐵、過期街頭海報與提款機安全漏洞。  
  
　　可 **瘋狂** 正坐在我的沙發上。實體的、帶著眼鏡的，坐在橘紅色單人沙發上。  
  
　　我要如何忽視這個？  
  
  
　　也有可能Trifluoperazine從一開始就沒用，我始終是瘋的，這一切都只是一種可悲的心理慰藉，只是Krysta為了擺脫我所編造出來的謊話。  
  
　　可假若 **他** 聽得見，為何保持沈默？這或許是一種心理戰術，而我正一步一步邁向陷阱。 **不。別思考。** 這很可能會造成反效果。又或許是我瘋過頭了，以至於連腦中的虛像都不再正常運作。這個可能性存在嗎？ _瘋到雙重失常？_ 亦或這是某種不知名的藥物副作用，過多的化學藥劑在逐漸摧毀我的大腦──  
  
　　「老天，你就不能閉嘴嗎？」  
  
　　一道聲音倏地闖入Elliot耳膜，他窩在沙發中央的軀幹猛顫一下，像是一位已經浮游太久的癮君子突然被打了一巴掌。他抬頭，眼神茫然。  
  
　　他曾經瘋了。他正在發瘋。他的瘋狂顯然哪也不去。  
  
　　沙發對面的那個人見狀翻了白眼，低頭繼續看報紙，棒球帽被放在咖啡桌上，就在狗繩旁邊，乾燥的。  
  
　　「我的確還聽得見，所以別再思考了。」幾秒鐘後，那人又開口，同時挪了挪背，讓自己更舒適地陷在椅背裡，沙發皮革與外套摩擦的聲音宛若某種野生動物的低鳴。Elliot低頭，再抬頭，徬徨無措，而對面的人毫不理會，好像這一切早已被劃入習以為常的區塊，這不過是一個平凡的傍晚。  
  
　　這一切來得太突然，令Elliot喪失了思考能力。他剛剛說話了嗎，在十七個小時的真空之後？這就像是在凹凸不平的星球表面上游走太久，宇宙之間只剩下呼吸吐息與遼闊星空，突然你走進了前哨站，關上氣閥、脫下頭罩，然後整個世界再次被白噪音填滿，虛幻得令人戰慄。  
  
　　他的瘋狂終於回應了。在長達半小時的四人會議之後，情況總算有了進展，即使這份進展的好壞未知，也難以預測走向。  
  
　　「為什麼？」這是Elliot在兩分鐘後唯一能組織出來的句子。  
  
　　他仍待在沙發上，幻想朋友也仍待在他腦海中。Qwerty仍待在魚缸內，Flipper也仍待在地板上。有那麼幾秒，Elliot甚至不知道自己為什麼要問問題，因為這場對話很顯然不存在。只有一個人的對話不算對話，那是獨白。可他還是問了，至少這次他是在自己的公寓裡問，而不是在什麼塞滿民眾的咖啡館或百貨公司裡上演獨角戲。  
  
　　對面的人聞言只是聳聳肩，表情是蠻不在乎，也許是憤怒。  
  
　　Elliot不理解。  
  
　　也許Krysta開給他的藥物的確有效，只是他對這個劑量已經有了抗性。他需要更多的Trifluoperazine，更多的正常，就像安眠藥一樣。  
  
　　他實在不該開門的、昨天深夜。這樣他現在就不必為沈默感到焦慮，更不必為對方的敷衍感到困惑。  
  
　　所以他又問了一次，以免第一聲沒被聽見，即使這個機率微乎其微。  
  
　　「為什麼？」  
  
　　沒有回答。  
  
　　「 _為什麼？_ 」  
  
　　還是沒有回答。

  
　　報紙被翻了一頁，體育版過了，接下來是氣象版。上面會寫到昨晚的大雨嗎，他想： _昨晚那場讓你狼狽不已的隱形大雨？_  
  
　　空間再度被寂靜侵蝕，Elliot將雙手交合放在膝蓋上，指節開始顫抖。他無法控制自己思緒的走向。未知讓他恐慌。  
  
　　我瘋了我瘋了我瘋了我又瘋了我需要正常我需要它。  
  
　　幾乎就在他準備去拿藥瓶的同時，對面傳來一聲挫敗低吼。報紙被拍在褪色牛仔褲上，露出後頭那對榛綠色瞳孔、深色粗框眼鏡以及凌亂鬍渣。圍巾還在那人脖子上，彷彿室內的氣溫冷到他不得不全副武裝，這讓Elliot幾乎要為自己只穿了一件白色襯衫、薄牛仔褲與姓名吊牌感到愧疚──他兩個小時前還坐在辦公室裡，吊牌來不及拿下──那讓他覺得自己也很冷，他應該開暖氣。  
  
　　然後那個生活在初冬的虛像說：「如果你敢再吃一顆那個鬼玩意，我發誓我會揍你。」  
  
　　那聲音緊緊貼在喉底，宛若經過無數自制才沒演變成吼叫。一位技工的威嚇不該如此嚇人，畢竟他只是個修電腦的，不是嗎？他不該聽起來像是危險至極的槍火販，可他做到了，眼中飽含怒火。  
  
　　Elliot沒思考，因為他不知道該往哪個方向思考，他只是愣了幾秒後，躊躇地、茫然地、下意識地再度詢問：「為什麼？」  
  
　　這正是壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草。  
  
　　報紙被狠狠摔回桌上，那個人先是將頭埋進手掌裡，發出含糊的咕噥聲，再煩躁地梳過頭髮，眼鏡在這個過程中被同樣粗暴地摘掉甩在桌上。有那麼幾秒鐘，Elliot以為對方會失控地越過桌子用雙手掐他，就為了讓他安靜。幸運地，這件事並未發生，否則Angela後天回來時就不得不幫她那窒息而死的自殺友人報警了。可那陣猶如輻射般向外擴散的憤怒依舊不容忽視，Elliot坐如針氈。可笑得是，他甚至不知道對方這股怒意從何而來。  
  
　　「你看，這就是問題，」那個人突然抬頭，視線在十七小時後第一次對上Elliot，這讓他脊椎發麻，「你以為那很可笑？你想知道真正可笑的是什麼嗎，那就是你甚至不敢說出我的名字，就算只是在腦海中。」  
  
　　低下頭，那人重新抓起眼鏡跟報紙，換了一個姿勢，讓雙腿架在一邊扶手上，背部靠著另一邊扶手，揉了揉鼻梁，把眼鏡戴回去，「你想問我為什麼？先解決這個，我們再來談。」說完，他再度攤開報紙，直接越過氣象版，往政治區移動。  
  
　　Elliot維持那個彆扭的姿勢坐在長沙發上，那個正要起身拿藥瓶卻被打斷的姿勢。他盯著那份報紙，面向他的那頁用七十磅字體寫道“大獲全勝！集體訴訟案判決出爐！”標題下方有一張多人合照，兩側工人各執布條一端，黃布上寫著「遲來的正義」。  
  
　　不同的公司，相同的剝削。可惜這間企業的隱匿手段並不如Evil Corp高明。事實上，在輸掉官司之後這家企業就要被併購了，他猜這也是為什麼Angela需要出差。  
  
　　他知道這些是因為他買了這份報紙──他不想知道，但他記得──就在今天下午，下班之後，他在書報攤刻意買了這份報紙。  
  
　　可他從不看報，畢竟上面的新聞不比網路花邊更真實，即使被印刷成實體也難以改善這一點──每個人都有政治立場，每件事都有動機，向大眾傳播資訊並不能使人變得高尚，否則每一位記者與名嘴都將排在進入天堂的特等席上──他買這份報紙是因為他知道 _有人想看_ 。他知道要讓對方看報紙的唯二方法不是自願喪失主控權就是自己也看，所以他坐在公園長椅上乖乖地把報紙看完──假如他們的記憶共享是這麼運作的話──然後他回家，將報紙放在桌上，放在那座單人沙發前。  
  
　　也許事情真是這麼運作的，有鑑於那個人正在翻閱那些廉價紙片，翻閱那些Elliot願意透露給他的記憶資訊。  
  
　　又或許是我再度喪失了主控權，Elliot想。我正坐在那張單人沙發上看報紙，這裡的我才是虛像。  
  
　　這個想法剛浮現，恐懼就幾乎將他推下懸崖，他仍維持著那個不自然的坐姿，克制自己不去拿放在電腦螢幕旁的藥瓶。他會衝過來揍我嗎，就像剛剛發誓的那樣？  
  
　　他不敢確定，也不敢嘗試。  
  
　　寂靜再度充斥客廳，可除了Elliot之外，似乎沒有人感到困擾。橘紅沙發上的人影動也不動，側坐的姿勢使Elliot終於能看見報紙後方那張臉。就像二十二年前那樣，容顏不曾老化。 _就像兩年前那樣。_  
  
　　他說不出口那個名字。  
  
　　兩年了。他還記得遊樂場每一個細節。爆米花手推車、汽水機、吃角子老虎與賽車機台。他還記得自己被帶進那個小巷中，記得自己在深夜的月台間穿梭，記得車廂內那場看似不經意的對話。他也記得假日在後院練習丟球、每隔幾週去三條街外的老劇院看電影、換燈泡時幫忙扶梯子。兩年了，在Darlene與Angela的幫助下，那些被燒進光碟內的記憶一一浮現，像是海上罹難的船，事隔多年之後，碎片被逐一沖上岸，而他只能站在沙灘上等著，收集那些殘遺，試著把它們拼湊起來。  
  
　　他已經拼了兩年，想起的記憶夠多了。  
  
　　有關於那個人的殘骸也夠多了。  
  
　　「如果我說出來，你就願意回答我的問題？」Elliot問。他已窩回沙發中央，雙手扶在膝蓋兩側。  
  
　　沒有回答。  
  
　　Elliot眨眼，看向地板紋路，又抬頭。  
  
　　「你會嗎？」他再問一次，喉嚨緊繃。他確定自己沒有聾，因為他還聽得見Flipper的細微鼾鳴，可他也聽得見報紙被翻閱的摩擦聲──離開現實與虛幻的交界點後已經兩年，沒人教他再度踏回這塊區域時該如何應對。  
  
　　回答尚未出現，他只好再問一次，「你會嗎？」  
  
　　答覆依舊不存在。  
  
　　「你會嗎？」  
  
　　左下角是敘利亞戰況的報導。  
  
　　「你會嗎？」  
  
　　真空柔軟地包裹著一切。  
  
　　「 _你會嗎？_ 」  
  
　　他就像是固體的虛無。  
  
　　握緊雙手，Elliot皺眉緊瞪報紙，對現況感到惱怒。他想要一個承諾，而不是無意義的忽視。十七個小時，他不知道自己撐不撐得過下一輪。他想要正常。他想要回到他的四人會議上。  
  
　　 **你會嗎？**  
  
　　最終，他只能在腦海中大聲詢問。他僅剩的管道。  
  
　　出乎意料地，這讓煩躁迅速攀回對方眉梢，宛若這句話突然從輕敲成了巨響。Elliot安靜了幾秒，僅僅只有幾秒，足夠讓他理解這之間的運作關係，接著，就像一直以來做的那樣，他在腦中說──  
  
　　 **你會嗎你會嗎你會嗎我瘋了你會嗎你會嗎你會嗎？**  
  
　　假如任何有關於那人對報紙的注意力轉移都被視作是一項勝利，那麼Elliot必定贏下了整場戰役。報紙被甩在他臉上，七十磅標題字狠狠砸上臉頰。  
  
　　他僵在原地。  
  
　　沒有痛感，這很詭異。  
  
　　油墨很可能已經沾上顴骨，而那人必定是趁他將報紙挪開時換了姿勢，因為等Elliot再度望過去時，粗框眼鏡已經被二度摘下，交疊的鏡架被勾在一隻手中，另一隻手則覆蓋於臉上，阻擋所有燈光。技工仍是橫坐的，雙腳掛在扶手上，像個長不大的孩子，肢體語言卻無處不透露成人的緊繃與焦躁。「你沒有遵循遊戲規則。」沙啞聲線從手掌下鑽出，讓人猜不透情緒，Elliot不該再度脊椎發麻。  
  
　　而這也許就是一場對弈。當他發現對方沒有繼續說下去的意思後，Elliot不禁這麼想：就像一場極端的、荒誕的、不知所謂的心靈對弈。  
  
　　可這不公平，因為他甚至看不到敵手的棋子、不知道自己執黑或白，也看不見棋盤本身。他要怎麼贏得勝利？  
  
　　褪色牛仔褲管稍微收攏，又迅速鬆開。那人放下雙腿，往流理臺走去，替自己泡了杯咖啡。劣質粉末被溶解的氣味轉瞬充斥客廳，茶匙在馬克杯內輕輕攪動。櫥櫃後方，Elliot能聽見牆後的微波爐正在運作，也許是一塊披薩，也許是冷凍千層麵，也許是塔可餅，他那仰賴食品加熱電器維生的鄰居不懂得世界上還有其它食物存在。  
  
　　 _你餓了嗎？_ 他想問，又想到這個問題毫無意義，他該問自己餓不餓。  
  
　　也許他現在就從沙發上起身，還趕得上吃一頓廉價中國菜配大麻。  
  
　　「你知道，我進門時可沒預想到這個狀況。」技工雙腿交叉，讓後背靠在流理臺上，啜飲那杯速溶餿水。虛像又開始說話了。很好。這很好。然後他們能解決這個問題，將一切還原成掛畫。Elliot發出一個象徵疑問的輕哼。  
  
　　「沒有任何東西要被還原成掛畫，孩子，如果你是這麼打算的，那你最好趁早擁抱失望，」馬克杯被捧在雙手之中，他不明白那杯用半溫不熱的水泡成的玩意有什麼飲用價值，但至少咖啡的存在讓那人情緒稍微冷靜一些──Elliot試圖忽略當他想到“那人”一詞時對方發出的輕蔑聲──「好吧，我投降。你想問什麼，昨晚那場大雨？房間裡的大象？話先說在前頭，如果你再試著像剛才那樣抄捷徑，我同樣會揍你。也許用上馬克杯。你不會想挑戰這個的。」  
  
　　然後就這麼突然地，沈默結束了。氣閥再度關閉，空氣重新湧入。他獲得了完全的發言權。  
  
　　他幾乎忘了語言為何物。  
  
  
　　「為什──」  
  
　　「也不要再問『為什麼』這種蠢透了的問句，Elliot。我他媽的沒什麼耐性。」  
  
　　「我可以問什麼？」  
  
　　技工聳聳肩，「任何事，」然後又喝了一口餿水，「任何事──老天，就算是名人八卦也行，雖然這個話題肯定會短得離譜。我甚至可以念報紙的娛樂版給你聽，如果你想再經歷一次那場災難的話，我還以為你下午坐在長椅上讀過一次就夠了。」  
  
　　「我……你為什麼在這裡？」  
  
　　技工笑了。  
  
　　不只是淺笑，那人笑出了聲音，像是剛聽到Romero把整屋子綠葉燒光。那會是個美景。他走回來，把杯子放在檯面上，就放在棒球帽旁邊。棕髮及鬍渣在鵝黃燈光照射下看起來像是鍍上一層金絲。  
  
　　那是跟Darlene一樣的棕色，或該反過來說：Darlene有著跟他一樣的棕色。  
  
　　Darlene，去處理感情破事的Darlene。Elliot的妹妹Darlene。  
  
　　Elliot曾經坐在遊樂場外長椅上親吻的Darlene。  
  
　　那晚跟Darlene分開以後，Elliot曾以為自己試圖這麼做很多次了。他瘋了。是的，瘋了很久。那已經不是第一次了嗎？那一晚Elliot不停問自己：我是不是反覆的忘記Darlene，又反覆的想親她？我一直在不知情的狀態下踏入亂倫的邊緣嗎？  
  
　　他不明白自己為何會忘記Darlene，因為那些有關於她的記憶在兩年後的現今看起來是如此鮮明。他們曾一起上下學，一起玩遊戲，一起做家事，一起買雜貨。他甚至還記得街角雜貨店的雜牌水果硬糖一包只要一塊半，Darlene每次都買兩包湊整數，以及通往後院的落地窗在某年夏天被Darlene用木茶几撞碎了，因為他突然掉下窗戶，而那個人與她在驚慌之中忘記要如何解開窗鎖──  
  
　　窗戶，對了。窗戶與碎片。還有燒上四肢的疼痛，那些如此鮮明的記憶。  
  
　　Elliot至今不敢相信自己忘過。  
  
　　他還記得玻璃散落在身邊，像一圈破碎的天使光環。世界在那時是如此安靜，宛若每個人都在下午時分悄悄入睡。孤獨轉瞬籠罩他，站在身旁細數罪名，而跪在另一側的那個男人終於擺脫窗鎖，讓牛仔褲壓在水泥地上，雙眼則被恐懼吞沒，然後用顫抖不已的手掌拍去玻璃殘渣，好像只要擺脫了所有透明碎片就能假裝一切安好。他那時是怎麼稱呼那個男人的？回憶牢牢纏住Elliot： _那個他已經二十二年沒用過的稱呼，那個如此簡單的字彙──_  
  
　　他抬頭，抹了一把臉，發現自己難以忍受劣質咖啡的氣味，即使那玩意是他允許Darlene放在櫥櫃裏的。  
  
　　於是他又問了一次：你為什麼在這裡？  
  
　　「我為什麼在這裡？」笑聲轉瞬停歇，怒火重回技工的嗓音內，「哈，Elliot，真是個好問題。我怎麼會在這裡？你怎麼不問我過去兩年去了哪裡，或是我為什麼突然消失了？」然後那個人抿住唇，盡力克制自己的怒火繼續蔓延，「聽著，我能回答你任何問題，就像我剛剛承諾的那樣，但我不能回答那些你早就擁有答案的問題，Elliot，尤其是在這些事過後。你不能這樣對我。」  
  
　　「我不明白你在說……」  
  
　　「 **你記得，** Elliot。」技工沉下臉，咬緊牙根，「你只是不想知道。」  
  
　　Elliot閉上嘴。  
  
　　不。  
  
　　再過十五分鐘那薄牆之後的電視就會整點報時。晚間新聞即將開始，而他那連wifi密碼都不會改的鄰居則會將音量調到最大，好似這麼做就能讓報導內容更加真實。女主播的讀稿聲會充斥整個樓層，而Elliot會坐回電腦前，吞下藍色藥片，任那外層滑順的膜衣錠滑下喉嚨，落在半消化的外賣與咖啡上。他會打開硬碟中的隱藏資料夾──上面寫有Darlene舊男友名字的那一個──然後他會拿出一張空白碟片，放入主機，任光碟刻錄的嗡鳴與播報聲交織，右手則握著黑色油性筆，等待拖盤退出那一刻。接著他會繼續等待，等待消失兩天的Darlene在某一刻突然撬開門鎖，跌進沙發另一側。她會向Elliot抱怨那個男人是如何神秘地失蹤，她又是如何苦苦尋找，才在數十個小時的徒勞後，認清那傢伙再也不會出現在她面前的事實。之後他們會一起看Netflix，在深夜一點吃蜂蜜榖片，第二天早上再去享用早餐與冰淇淋，最後於街角道別。  
  
　　一切都會轉好，一如這兩年來的每一天。他甚至能趕在上班之前帶Flipper去散步，或是將廁所馬桶刷一刷。  
  
　　因為現在這場對話毫無意義。  
  
　　他早該在十五分鐘之前就停下的，打開櫥櫃將那袋速溶咖啡扔出窗外。他該在一小時前就停下的，將那份報紙塞進公園垃圾桶。他早該在今天中午就停下的，直接答應同事下班後去酒吧小酌。他早該在昨晚就停下的，找出耳機帶上，忽略門板上的敲擊聲。他不該展開這場對話。他該回到四人會議上。兩年零七天的正常很好，他該讓它邁向兩年零八──  
  
　　「老天Elliot，你夠了沒！」  
  
　　棒球帽猛砸上胸口，伴隨突如其來的怒吼。Elliot來不及避開，只能讓硬帽沿狠狠擦過下顎。他向內縮，下意識地拖住懷中球帽。Qwerty仍在魚缸中游動，Flipper仍在地板上沉睡，沒有人因為區區的怒吼回頭。  
  
　　他們剛剛在說什麼？  
  
　　伸手梳過短髮，技工面色陰沉，為自己砸的只是區區棒球帽而不是馬克杯感到扼腕，「好吧，你想知道我為什麼在這裡？很簡單，因為你放我進來了。你為什麼放我進來？沒為什麼，因為你想這麼做。事情就是這麼單純，Elliot，沒有什麼好探究的，現在閉上你的嘴，讓我喝完這杯咖啡。」  
  
　　「不，」Elliot皺眉，「不，不是這樣。如果你沒有在深夜敲門──」  
  
　　「你怎麼還是不懂？」嘆息被掩在馬克杯之後，「我沒有敲門，孩子，我從來不需要。」  
  
　　Elliot看向他，不明所以。  
  
　　然後他說， **你還記得我在門外站了多久嗎？**  
  
  
　　反胃感溢上食道，Elliot想別開視線，但做不到。他記得今天下班後在書報攤買報紙，記得早上出門前將Flipper的水碗裝滿水；他記得深夜一點打開公寓門，記得被雨水洗滌的狼狽技工靠在門外牆邊，雙眼緊閉，如此疲憊，如離水的魚，在窒息而死之前甚至沒有時間緬懷一切。他還記得──但不願知道──他還記得，前天出門時，技工站在門外，棒球帽沿下壓，低著頭如一尊色彩鮮明的畫像。他還記得五天前回家時，技工坐在門外，後腦勺靠在牆上，圍巾捲成一團握在手心裡。他還記得一週前出門時，技工站在門外，外套拉鍊牢牢地拉上，眼神望向走廊遠方。他還記得一個月前回家時，技工坐在門外，手中拿著紙本小說，內頁卻是空白的。他還記得三個月前出門時，技工站在門外，側身看著新鄰居進出，走廊滿是紙箱。他還記得半年前回家時，技工站在門外，眼鏡掛在口袋上，黑眼圈如此駭人。他還記得一年前出門時，技工坐在門外，圍巾將脖子與口鼻完全纏繞住，像是身染風寒的流浪漢。他還記得兩年前回家時，技工站在門外，雙手冰涼卻乾燥地插在口袋中──  
  
　　「不，」Elliot的聲音開始顫抖，他緊握雙手，「這不是真的。」  
  
　　「沒有事情是真的，除非你認定它是。」  
  
　　「你就不是。」他嗤笑，聲音聽起來有點歇斯底里，「我正試著活在真實裡，我不……我不需要你。」  
  
　　「你知道那不是真的。」  
  
　　Elliot試圖緊閉雙眼，但他能看見，看見那對褪色的牛仔褲管以及在那之下的雙腳出現於視野內。沒有襪子，就這麼赤裸地踩在地板上，佇立於廚房中。乾淨的、寬大的，屬於男人的雙腳。  
  
　　真實是一個太抽象的字彙。  
  
　　「如果你真的不需要我，我就不會在你的門外待了這麼久，」將杯子放進水槽，技工把袖口往上推，「我甚至不會繼續存在，」他打開水龍頭，用手指沾了點洗碗液，「我們討論過這些問題了，孩子，就在兩年前那個廣場上。」  
  
　　「也許我只是需要更多時間。更多時間擺脫你。」  
  
　　「啊，那也不是真的。」  
  
　　「什麼才是真的？」  
  
　　「擺脫我。」背影微微停頓，「擺脫我是真的，但你不需要時間，記得嗎？你隨時都可以擺脫我，不用五分鐘。你做過，曾經做過兩次。」  
  
　　「我不記──」  
  
　　「別再說那個字，Elliot，我他媽的會放火燒了這棟破爛大樓，讓你愚蠢的新鄰居死在那張廉價沙發上，喉嚨內卡著速食比薩與濃煙，鼻腔因為嗆咳而塞滿唾液與起司粉，然後我會回到遊樂場，將你的頭狠狠壓在爆米花機裡面，讓你慢慢回憶所有事。」他將洗好的杯子倒放，「我甚至不會在放火時帶走Qwerty。」  
  
　　一半的Elliot為鄰居死法想笑，可另一半的他坐如針氈，因為他知道這句威脅是真的，他能感覺到，他還能感覺到事情會遠比這句話聽起來得更糟，因為他理解自己的能耐。他不只會放火燒了這棟樓，他還會放火燒了整條街，他甚至會放火燒了遊樂場，當他將自己的腦袋狠狠壓進爆米花與沾血玻璃碎片之中時。  
  
　　他曾經瘋了。他正在發瘋。他的瘋狂站在廚房中央。  
  
　　「但我不只是一種『東西』。你知道的。」茶匙被放到杯子上，水聲戛然而止，那人正用廚房紙巾擦手，「我不只是你內心的瘋狂，Elliot，我還是你理想中的正義。當然，如果我們要談論得更深入一點，我也是你所追求的忠誠，你所嚮往的知己，你所思念的親人，以及你所渴望的 **伴** ──」  
  
　　「不，」Elliot猛地抬頭。  
  
　　「什麼？」  
  
　　「停下。」他的嗓音異常緊繃。  
  
　　「哈，是啊，停下。不顧一切地問我為什麼，當我開口時又──」  
  
　　「停下。」  
  
　　「如果我說不？還是只要我說完最後一個字，你就會驚恐地跳出窗戶？我倒是挺想試試家居版的自由落體，也許從更高的地方，也許從這裡的頂樓──」  
  
　　「我說了停下！」  
  
　　「為什麼，噢，就因為我是你罪惡感的根源？還是我們該更深入一點，深入小小Elliot充滿秘密的內心，因為我是你自從青春期以來一直的性幻──」  
  
　　「 **閉嘴！** 」  
  
  
　　四周回歸寂靜，話語杳然無蹤。真空重新延展，柔順地包覆每一件家具。Elliot顫抖地吐出一口氣。  
  
  
　　站在廚房中的那個男人消失了。  
  
  
　　很好。這很好。  
  
　　這是不是代表四人會議結束了？  
  
　　寂靜洗刷他耳膜，Elliot徬徨地站在客廳中央。也許他成功了。對，就是這樣。不再有聲音出現在腦海中，不再有幻影出現在眼前，他又變回獨自一人，這比預料得簡單。明早Angela就回來了，Darlene也許下一秒就出現。他們碰面後可以去三條街外那間有機咖啡廳喝下午茶，或是傍晚在公司附近的小餐館享用三明治與番茄湯。事實上，也許Elliot再努力一點，從明天開始再努力一點，他幾個月後還能獲得升遷──現在的主管是個蠢蛋，他甚至懶得駭，他能比那傢伙做得更好、做得更多──然後他能用加薪的錢帶兩個女孩去度假，也許再幫Flipper買個新床。他能買個更大、更柔軟的乳膠床墊與木製床框，還有更高級的飼料與栓繩。他們能去夏威夷、巴拿馬或是關島，也許是斯里蘭卡或希臘。一切都會變好。是的，都會變好。沒有什麼該死的會議，該死的談話，或該死的廉價咖啡，他只是最近情緒太緊繃了──他需要放鬆。  
  
　　將雙手手指插進髮絲中，Elliot假裝這樣就能停止大腦繼續運轉，忘記剛剛那個差點鑽進耳膜內的字眼，還有那個上一秒仍站在一公尺外擦手的男人。可他知道自己記得，不、不只是記得那些未被說出口的話，還有那些已經說出的，那些對談中的細節──他們之間那兩次 **遺忘** 。  
  
　　他抓緊髮根。  
  
　　第一次發生的地點就在這間公寓裡，在五步之遙的電腦桌旁。他抽出一片空白光碟，將資料逐步拖曳到新空間。上千張照片與影片被刻錄於圓盤上，再丟進桌面垃圾桶，伴隨系統音效消失於硬碟之中，然後他在兩位女孩的監看下去見心理醫生。他吃藥；他遺忘。  
  
　　第二次大同小異。兩年前離開廣場後，他獨自坐地鐵回家。 _從現在開始你要聽我們的。_ 他們說。 _你要坐上地鐵，回到家，打開電腦。_ 他們說。於是Elliot前往車站，走進月台，然後步入車廂，但他沒有在該下車的地方下車，他繼續坐下去，宛若一尊被雨水侵蝕而喪失形體的公共雕塑，直到轉乘站抵達，然後他下車，走出月台，回到地面，來到Krysta的公寓樓下，求她給他更強效的劑量。  
  
　　他記得自己站在Krysta門廊上，右眼因挨揍而疼痛，左眼為落淚而酸澀。他給了她更多自白、更多恐懼，與更多情感上的分崩離析，然後他們一起回到診所，寫下新處方簽。Elliot站在診所門口生吞藥片。他吃藥；他再度遺忘。  
  
　　他也記得每次遺忘發生後，他都有多迅速地被Darlene吸引。他會花上一整夜沈浸於網路、毒癮或Netflix，再花上一整天回歸清醒，然後當那滿頭棕髮的Darlene不可避免地闖進公寓，倒在沙發上對他神秘的封閉生活發牢騷，他會說服自己那抹棕色只是幻覺。不比記憶中的顏色真；不比刪除掉的幻象假。  
  
　　慶幸地，第二次的遺忘沒讓他忘記這個妹妹、Fsociety與大部分經歷。那是他對醫師坦承的唯一好處：更精準的用藥。那是他避免重蹈覆轍的關鍵。  
  
　　但不只這些，Elliot所記得的還遠遠不只這些，還有那些早在第一次遺忘之前所發生的事──那些他真正該忘記的、必須永遠封存的、悖德又荒誕的回憶：他初次創造出對方的過程，以及他們最初度過的數年時光；那些扭曲的性、戀慕與狂熱不曾消退，只是換了個地點蟄伏於他腦海邊緣──他總以為自己能將之藏得夠深，但他總是高估自己。  
  
　　Elliot張口，愣了幾秒。字句泊於舌尖，猶豫卻堵著他的嘴，然後他轉頭，看向流理台，那裡什麼都沒有。  
  
　　除了一個衣著陳舊的男人重新出現，雙手扶在水槽邊，手中握著紙巾。  
  
　　Elliot再度張口，試著在一切更加惡化前先剷去起因。「別，」而那男人的回應迅速得像是雷鳴，即使Elliot什麼都還沒說。  
  
　　惶恐浮現在那張臉上。  
  
　　瞬間，立場被翻轉了。Elliot不再是被幻影逼至牆角的那個人。「這是錯誤的，」他接著說，聲音平穩得就好像他一直是主導者，即使恐懼幾乎將他淹沒。  
  
　　他能看見水槽邊的雙手收得更緊，紙巾被凹折得不成形。「那怎麼才是對的？」技工問，嗓音沙啞。  
  
　　Elliot沈默。  
  
　　「回答我。」  
  
　　他盯著那個身影。  
  
　　「回答我！」  
  
　　不。  
  
　　「你是個膽小鬼，你知道嗎？你令我作嘔。」  
  
　　腳步聲再度響起，一個當Elliot聽見後才意識到自己掛念的聲音。這讓他感到病態，但他無法阻止自己追逐它，看向那個再度坐進橘色單人沙發中的人，以及被掩於厚重鏡片後的雙眼。那零散鬍渣有一半被埋在隆起的外套衣領後，圍巾一角邋遢地纏在襯衫縫隙內，如此不修邊幅，如此隨性。  
  
　　他是膽小鬼，因為他有理由這麼做。  
  
　　「不，你做不到的唯一一個理由，」那與橘色沙發荒謬地相襯的男人低下雙眼，猶如在仔細研究雙手關節，又像深陷久遠思緒之中，低喃道：「你做不……我們做不到的唯一一個理由，是因為社會不允許我們這樣做，但去他媽的社會，還有那些狗屎規則。這跟你做不做得到無關，Elliot，這跟你想不想做有關。這是你的腦子，我是你的造物，我們之間有一整個世界。」  
  
　　他們可以做任何他們想做的，做任何他們不敢做的。  
  
　　將額頭靠在雙手上，Elliot盯著自己的膝蓋，幾乎想要相信這些說詞。「但那又如何，」他聽見自己說，「那些事……那些過程只會一再重複，你見識過了。我不能── _我們_ 不能繼續陷在這個迴圈裡。這個世界有它運行的規則，我們改不了那個。」  
  
　　他們總是逃不了多遠，無論多麼努力，或多麼小心，所以他屈服，混入羊群之中，腳踩那滿地由腐爛鈔票所建立起來的虛假王國，這是他僅剩的道路。  
  
　　「除非你認定它是。」  
  
　　後躺進沙發椅背，技工低下頭，扯起一邊嘴角，繼續說：「你還記得第一次嗎？那個傍晚。Darlene跟Angela就坐在客廳裡，猶如兩只荒野上的禿鷹，而你縮在電腦前，苦思了很久，才決定要把我的檔案燒進光碟內。把數位化的骨灰塞進圓形薄棺材比真正的葬禮方便多了，焚化時間甚至不用五分鐘。你試圖給我一個唱片標題，就像你一直做的，可是落不下筆。」他伸出一隻腳，用小腿褲管將眼前的黑色茶几挪開，「我記得。我記得那一晚。你知道那是什麼感覺嗎，站在現場看自己被抹消？我記得你那晚跟我說的最後一句話，你說你想擺脫孤獨。」  
  
　　茶几被推至角落，然後那瘋狂、瘋狂的維修技工站起來，走至Elliot身前，陰影輕柔地覆蓋他。  
  
　　「但你仍是。你仍孤獨，在刪掉我之後。你是如此孤獨，甚至允許自己的淺意識把我帶回來，即使大腦早已被藥物填塞。你想變成正常人？我理解。你想假裝是羊群的一份子？沒問題。但當一日結束之際，你還是必須面對它，Elliot，面對事實，那就是你永遠也不會成為他們的一份子，因為你太過獨特，以至於你永遠也無法透過一般的方式擺脫孤獨。而這正是你創造我的原因，不是嗎？你所運行的系統太過特殊，無法與任何人相容，於是你創造出一個虛擬系統，一個能與你相容的系統來接納你。至於世界運行的規則與迴圈？聽好了：沒有任何一條天殺的規則不能被打破，也沒有任何一個該死的迴圈不能被掙脫，你只是太過害怕失去而不敢去做，即使你內心深處很清楚妥協也是一種變相的失去。當然，我不介意你繼續陷在這種由於自卑與自負感所產生的悲劇英雄思維裡──嘿，誰沒這麼做過？──只是，你抹去我第一次？沒關係，那不是你的錯，我們應該更謹慎點。你下意識把我叫回來，利用完後又抹去我第二次？好吧，Fsociety的計畫執行後你恐慌了，這我也能理解。而現在，兩年後的現在，也就是第三次，你突然把我拖回你面前，就只因為這是你兩年多以來第一次完全獨處而你無法忍受這份孤獨？──哈、去你媽的Elliot！你以為我只是你心中某個偏執的聲音？你可以像對待站街的婊子一樣對我做任何事就因為你有這個能力？解離性身份障礙，Elliot，不是什麼天殺的愚蠢幻想朋友！當然，假如你這次終於願意接受現實，甚至是受夠了這些破事，打算了結自己，那麼好吧，我很樂意被你叫回來，最後一次。我們能夠一起跳下布魯克林大橋，或是一起 _炸了_ 布魯克林大橋，再來一次經濟瓦解？隨時都行；讓政府全面停擺？不是問題。只是你得理解一件事，Elliot，那就是我受夠了這些 _單方面的付出_ ，我可以為你做任何事，不代表你能夠借此濫用我。這些事情──你不能再一次這樣對我，我他媽的受夠了，你聽清楚了嗎？」  
  
　　然後技工跪坐下來，粗魯地推開Elliot身旁的棒球帽，將額頭抵在沙發邊緣。格紋圍巾因為前傾而垂落，怒意在空中蒸騰。  
  
　　接下來幾分鐘，他們只是聽著彼此的呼吸聲。  
  
  
　　有那麼一刻，那種感覺就像是回到教室，回到每週四下午兩點的文學小考。空虛與絕望都濃縮成一張紙，占據每位學生的視野，而出聲是種惡行，僅次於提前交卷。  
  
　　Elliot不知道該說什麼，對於這突如其來的尖銳控訴，他可悲的沒有理由反駁。也許他該說他並非有意如此，說他很抱歉，說他們真的做得到嗎，炸了布魯克林大橋？那需要許多炸藥、一份立體結構圖，以及一台施工車──他們該去哪裡偷制服，以及那些滑稽的交通三角錐？──說他想離開，想回到童年，像Angela一樣，如此念舊，執著於所謂的純真與美好，但他什麼也說不出口，如鯁在喉。  
  
　　「不，你無法想像。」技工突然開口，聲音乾澀，「你無法想像說不出口任何事的感受，Elliot。比這更糟，比這單純的沉默更糟，哈。」  
  
　　兩年零七天，他就這麼站在門口，一言不發。  
  
  
　　過了一會，技工稍微坐直身體，將下巴擱在坐墊邊緣，然後問：「嘿，你記得剛認識她的時候嗎，我們第一次去她辦公室的時候？」  
  
　　Elliot想了一下才反應過來他是指Krysta。他不理解技工為何突然提起這個。  
  
　　男人將額頭輕靠於他手掌邊緣，自顧自地說：「你還記得嗎？剛認識Krysta的時候，那時情況還沒那麼糟。我們會ㄧ起坐在那張醜得要命的沙發上，聽她說那些有關於身心健康的鬼話。你會盡力不看我、試圖隱瞞我的存在。偶爾我們會用肩膀碰觸彼此，作為確認無事的暗號。  
  
　　然而事情開始每況愈下，化學合成物發揮效用，你開始認不出我、聽不見我，甚至看不到我。你的步伐越來越快，而我的思維越來越慢，那種感覺就像是血管被灌入瀝青；像是被長期麻醉。我以為你會回頭。在藥物與藥物的間隔中，我以為你偶爾會在那些時段想起我。但不，你變了，孩子，你變得──你就像是被洗腦了。你穿上西裝襯衫，掛上識別證，坐進由塑料板隔成的小方塊中，成為羊群的一部分。  
  
　　你擺脫了我，如此輕易，就像是甩開手上的薯片碎屑，這讓我感到噁心。幾年後，你逐漸意識到自己與一般人的疏離，發現這是一層永遠無法突破的障礙。你對這個虛偽的、不公義的、不理解你的社會失望透頂，於是你停藥了，改成吸毒，沈浸在嗎啡帶來的平靜之中。瀝青慢慢流出我的體內，轉而被那些潛藏在你意識深處的聲音填滿。我知道你想要什麼，所以我打造了fsociety。我知道你想要什麼，因為你開始看見我──在月台上、在車廂裡、在對街的露天咖啡座。我試著對你和顏悅色，試著將你再度引導回我們的世界之中，可你就是學不會，是嗎？你就是學不會看清自己的本質。」  
  
　　Elliot低下頭去看那畫面。淺短鬍渣蹭在他褲管上，那男人的坐姿是如此順從，吐在他腿側的氣息幾乎令整個空間枯竭。  
  
　　假若Elliot尚未想起一切，他們仍裝作素未謀面，他或許會難以相信眼前的這個男人毀了半個金融世界，令數個國家差點垮台，還曾把他推下四公尺高的木棧道圍欄。年輕女高中生透過Facebook帳號進行援交，中年獸醫因為欠債而動假手術籌錢，剛出社會的美工編輯趁午休在廁所吸白粉，新上任的政客因性愛成癮而私下包養雛妓。他知曉每個人藏得最深的秘密，只要透過電腦、鍵盤與網路，但眼前這個男人沒有任何破綻，他不存在於網路中，也不存在於現實世界。這是他唯一駭不了的東西，這是他唯一扯不垮的高台，可即使如此，即使手中毫無資訊，Elliot也清楚地知道這份順從並不存在，一如這場荒謬的會議、劣質咖啡的氣味，以及昨夜那場大雨。不，這人從不順從，順從只是他藏匿癲狂的虛象。Elliot不需要任何事就能理解這一點。  
  
　　這個認知令他顫慄。  
  
　　將手掌垂放在沙發上，他讓指尖停留在棒球帽旁、棕色髮絲上方兩公分處。「那不是真的。」Elliot突然說。  
  
　　技工微側過頭，望進他的雙眼，「什麼？」  
  
　　那雙臻綠瞳孔是情感上的木馬，而他是愚蠢的、愚蠢的特洛伊城。「假如Krysta給的藥片發揮效用，你甚至不會出現在這裡。」Elliot回答，感覺自己終於在崩解，他眼見城市開始燃燒，視線卻如此平靜：「……其實你早就知道了，不是嗎？你只是想讓我親自想起來，想起我刻意斷藥的原因。」  
  
　　瞇起雙眼，技工並不否認，他只是讓那深紅法蘭絨袖口攀上黑褲管，從外套邊緣露出一角的布料幾乎比血更刺目，「而你呢，你願意想起事實嗎？」他低語，跪在他雙腿中宛若最虔誠的信徒。  
  
　　Elliot沉默。  
  
　　那人並不介意，只是等待片刻，又將頭顱挪近幾分，令鬍渣與眼鏡框輕貼在Elliot褲管邊緣，這次他的語調是毫不遮掩的渴望，「告訴我，我該怎麼做才能讓你再次碰我？」  
  
　　而那正是燒毀他城市的最後一波烈火，濃烈煙硝流滾於他喉中。  
  
　　事實是：Elliot想念自己的造物。  
  
　　猛地扯過那棕色短髮，Elliot用另一隻手掐住對方下顎，粗暴地啃咬那薄唇。他以為那人會反抗，或至少做做樣子，但不，那比他年長38歲的技工只是急促呻吟，好像他才是缺乏自制力的青少年，然後匆忙撐起身體、跨上沙發，試圖讓兩人的舌頭更近一些。廉價咖啡染進口腔內，澀味停留在舌尖，Elliot從沒喜歡過那味道，那味道是對咖啡一詞的褻瀆。「嘿、你該把它換成Mount Hagen，我喜歡那個牌子，」技工的細髭蹭過Elliot臉頰，熱氣輕吐於耳際，「或是我們可以一起把那包見鬼的玩意丟出窗外，當你把我壓在窗戶上狠操的時候。」  
  
　　收緊蟄伏於髮絲之間的手指，Elliot咬住對方下唇，成功換來一聲混雜著疼痛與慾望的低吟，「我以為你想試試自由落體。」他說。  
  
　　「不是今天，」碎吻狂熱地落在他臉頰上，「不是這次，」動作既專注又急切，「也不是這個窗戶。」  
  
　　Elliot扳回對方的嘴，細細舔拭了一遍那充滿咖啡苦澀味的上顎，才將手探進素棕外套內，隔著法蘭絨愛撫技工後背。他用食指一節一節蹭過脊骨，享受對方逐漸收緊的喘息，與手掌下那暖得不可置信的肌膚。他想起月台上那個夜晚，還有兩人在木棧道上的對話，想起墓園的短暫離別，以及巨型廣告牆，他還想起昨夜那場滂沱大雨，壓抑太久的孤寂落在肌膚上，浸濕每一層布料。他想起他那渾身濕透的技工，一臉疲憊地站在門前地毯上。  
  
　　他想念他、他該死地想念他──他始終記得，只是卑劣地不願知道。  
  
　　技工扶在Elliot耳側的雙手顫了一下，類似喘息又更像是笑聲的輕哼傳進他口中。突然，一切都被翻轉了，Elliot感到一股強烈的拉扯襲向自己。下一秒，那人已經跨坐在他腰上，而他正橫躺於沙發之中，像一隻待宰的羔羊。  
  
　　技工朝他微笑，可Elliot看不懂那個笑容。一雙手朝他伸來，溫柔地撫摸他臉龐。不久後，當喉嚨終於受不了擠壓、嗆咳出聲，Elliot才意識到自己的頸部正被技工掐著。他深陷沙發椅背，任對方的指腹薄繭在頸動脈上摩挲、收攏。  
  
　　Elliot想掙脫。取而代之，他卻讓自己埋在對方外套內的雙手向上摸索，在強忍缺氧痛苦的同時用十指探索男人的腰腹，如毒癮患者般難以克制地觸碰那股虛假熱能。技工的嘴忍不住溢出輕吟，似乎很是不滿Elliot的作弊舉動。他終於鬆開壓制，用鏡片後的榛綠雙眼仔細欣賞Elliot脖上紅印。  
  
　　「嘿，你還記得嗎，我們在咖啡店的那場爭執，」技工重新伏下身，眼鏡因方才的擁吻而略微歪斜，他問：「兩年前的最後那場爭執，你還記得我說過什麼嗎？」  
  
　　Elliot望向那道陰鷙視線。他試圖推開對方再度掐上來的手，卻徒勞無功。  
  
　　「我說，你本應是我的神，Elliot。」  
  
　　氣息重貼耳際，熱流輕柔地灼吻耳骨，那人低喃：「你本應是我的神，是我偉大的造物主，而我身為你的造物，本該臣服，不過看看我們如今落得何種境地──噢，Elliot，你不該在尚未滿足綁匪的情況下就營救人質，你的禮儀都去哪了？  
  
　　「不過別擔心，我對窒息而死沒什麼偏好。」那雙手稍微放鬆力道，但沒完全鬆開，僅讓Elliot能勉強吞嚥，「現在來聽聽綁匪的要求。你知道，我們中間可以有一整個世界，但我受夠了。我可以為了你縱火，為了你殺人，我還可以為了你成為聞名全國的恐怖份子。我是你的槍，只要你學會怎麼使用扳機；我是你的忠僕，只要你學會如何差遣我。可你似乎總學不會，像個第一天上學的孩子，寫不出家庭作業。不過沒關係，我並非那麼挑惕的人，我唯一的要求就是你必須明白一件事──他媽的就那麼一件，Elliot，那就是別把我當作你的奴隸，別再這麼對我。」  
  
　　壓迫感終於離去，Elliot再度嗆咳出聲，感受食道那股令人作嘔的灼痛。他想說些什麼、他想見識昨晚的雨、他想一邊親吻一邊撫摸眼前的人，但過度疼痛的喉頭讓他無法行動。  
  
　　於是Elliot索性不動了。他凝視那男人，視線從髮絲、鏡框、衣領⋯⋯慢慢掃到外套那塊鑲字處。  
  
　　我不知道我想要什麼。Elliot在腦海中說。  
  
　　「我知道，那就夠了。」  
  
　　我也不確定我還知道什麼。  
  
　　「那我們就慢慢探索。」  
  
　　──你說我把你當奴隸一般玩弄？  
  
　　「是的，沒錯。他媽的對，」技工瘋狂地笑，他壓低腰身讓丹寧布磨蹭Elliot已經勃起的下體，「你創造我，又鄙視我。我替你做所有骯髒活，卻只能苟活。然而在你將各種罪狀加諸於我的同時，又無法徹底戒掉我──你知道，這份情感投射是雙向的，因此當你試圖用情緒折磨自己時，你也在無時無刻折磨我。」技工將重心更往下蹭，引來Elliot一聲抽氣。他的陰莖隨後被技工俐落地從褲頭內解放了，那雙方才掐著他的乾淨手掌如今包裹住他柱身，正隨意摩擦著。  
  
　　在Elliot接話前，技工又開口了，這次是最後的、最後的警告。  
  
　　「說出來，Elliot。說出我的名字，無關你那曾經的幼稚迷戀。不，叫我真正的名字──」  
  
　　 _好讓我們再次擁有整個世界，_ 他說。  
  
　　於是Elliot說了。當那兩個詞離開喉嚨的時候幾乎不帶重量。他虔誠地望向對方，在那人伏下頭深深吞入自己的陰莖前，Elliot輕喚那個終將吞噬他的深淵。  
  
　　他說：Mr. Robot  
  
  
  
  
　　 _你還在嗎，我的朋友？_  
  
　　兩年零七天的正常後，我再度擁抱了瘋狂。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ＊Trifluoperazine：一種主要被用作治療精神分裂症（Schizophrenia）的藥物。  
>   
> //  
>   
> 雖然Mr Robot第二季早出了，但我還沒膽看......有人願意劇透一下S2對於Ellibot派來說是砂糖還是玻璃渣嗎？  
>   
> 另外還請原諒我各種不到位的仿主角視點，我自己回頭抓錯字的時候，都覺得文中那股崩潰感強烈得可怕XD  
> 


End file.
